Of Fairies and Ponies
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang get sucked into Equestria during a field trip to the forest. There, they'll meet new friends and realize something about themselves in the process. Please read and review! NOW AVAILABLE ON FIMFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

"Of Fairies and Ponies"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-One-<p>

It was a bright, sunny school day in the city of Dimmsdale, and the children were lining up for a field trip to the forest. One of the children was super excited about going to the forest. His name is Timmy Turner. "Can you believe we get to go on a field trip to Alicorn Forest?" said Timmy's friend, Chester. "I know! This is so amazing!" replied A.J., who was another friend of Timmy's. "Yeah, but what really amazing is that we don't have to be in school with Mr. Crocker," laughed Timmy. Inside the school, Mr. Crocker was eyeing Timmy like a hawk towards its prey. "Laugh while you can, Turner. One day, I will discover your...**FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!**" he said, convulsing with every syllable.

Inside the bus, Timmy was sitting down by himself when something (or someone) caught his attention. It was a pretty girl. She had long black hair and wore a stylish lavender turtleneck. "Trixie! Come sit here with me!" Timmy shouted and placed his backpack on the ground. Trixie simply walked away, not hearing Timmy at all. Timmy sighed in defeat. "Nice try, Timmy," said a voice coming from his backpack. On the backpack were three smiley-face keychains, a green one, a pink one, and a purple one, and they each had...gold crowns hovering over them? Of course, these weren't real keychains to be exact, oh no, they were in fact Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: Timmy's fairy godparents.

"I know, Wanda," said Timmy, "but after what happened between us a few months ago, you'd think she'd at least notice me." "Oh cheer up; things can't be all bad!" said Cosmo. "It's not like for some strange reason Tootie will go away for a few years, then come back as a totally hot woman!" "Yeah, like **that **will ever happen!" Timmy said with a laugh.

When the bus reached the edge of the forest, Mr. Birkenbake, the chaperone for the field trip, annouced to the students on the bus. "Alright dudes and dudettes," he said in a surfer accent, "this forest is very big, and you can get lost very easily. That is why I've decided to pair each of you with a buddy." Mr. Birkenbake pulled out a list and read out the names.

"Elmer and Sanjay."

"Chester and A.J."

"Tad and Chad."

"Tootie and Veronica."

"Timmy...and Trixie."

"YEAH!" shouted Timmy. Elsewhere on the bus, Trixie lowered her head and muttered a silent "I'm doomed." Timmy didn't hear the rest of the names that were called; he just looked at the back where Trixie was seated. "Now once your names have been called, find your buddy and exit the bus." said Mr. Birkenbake. Trixie walked towards Timmy's seat. "Are you coming?" said an annoyed Trixie. "Oh...sure," replied Timmy.

As the two kids were walking along the trail Trixie asked Timmy a question. "What's so great about this forest? I'm mean there's nothing around here but trees. It'd be better if someone came here and turned this into a hotel." "This forest is special; it's home to hundreds of creatures, and according to legend, the dwelling place of the mythical alicorn!" said Timmy. "What the heck's an alicorn?" asked Trixie. "An alicorn is a horse that has both the wings of a pegasus and the horn of an unicorn. It's like, the rarest of all mythical creatures!" Timmy said. "How do you know about mythical creatures?" asked Trixie. "Uhh...Internet?" lied Timmy. Just then, they both heard a branch snap. "What was that?" asked Trixie. "It could be the alicorn herself," said Timmy and ran off. "Wait, were supposed to stay on the trail!" shouted Trixie as she ran after him.

Timmy ran towards the place where he heard the branch snap, but there was nothing to be found. Trixie caught up to the small boy. "There you are!" she shouted "We're supposed to stay on the trail, but no! You wanted to check on a strange sound! What if a bear snapped that branch? You could've been hurt or worse!" "Trixie, look behind you!" said Timmy. "What!" said Trixie. She turned around and saw a white horse with beautiful wings and an ivory horn. "An alicorn!" whispered Trixie. Trixie tried to touch the creature when it's horn began to glow, causing the three of them to be sent into another place. When they arrived, Timmy and Trixie saw the alicorn disappear before they fainted.

* * *

><p>-Intro Cut-<p>

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. A limelight shines down onto the stool as Timmy places a boombox onto it.

_**Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands...**_

The song is interrupted when a blast of magic destroys the boombox. Then, a larger boombox is placed onto the stool.

_**My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Aaaaahhh...)**_

The boombox magically turns into a frog. As it hops away, another boombox appears out of nowhere.

_**It flips your lid when you're the kid with Fairly Odd...**_

Another boombox crushes the one on the stool.

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony), until you all shared this magic with me.**_

The second boombox turns into a pig. Just then, Timmy appears behind a curtain, holding a glowing wand in his hand. On the opposite side of the stage, Twilight Sparkle appears with horn aglow. Both fire their magic blasts onto the backdrop, which creates a sign saying "Of Fairies and Ponies." The boy and the unicorn smile at each other before the sign drops on top of them, revealing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof riding on Princess Celestia's back.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That's the end of the first chapter, but before I continue, I want to hear from you: which type of pony do you think I should turn Timmy andor Trixie into? You can choose from either Earth Pony, Unicorn Pony, or Pegasus Pony. Be sure to send me either a PM or review this chapter with your choice or choices. See ya, from Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Okay! I've already gotten two comments about what kind of pony Timmy and/or Trixie should become. However, I will not accept any choices given by anonymous reviewers. With that said, I've chosen what Timmy and Trixie will become. P.S.: Try and guess what kind of ponies Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are. Here's a hint: it's not a type of pony found in Generation Four.)**

* * *

><p>Of Fairies and Ponies<p>

by: K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Two-<p>

Meanwhile in the same area, a purple unicorn was trotting through. Along for the ride was a small purple dragon with green spines. "Twilight, why are we heading out through the Everfree Forest? You know this place gives me the creeps," said the dragon. "Because, Spike," said the unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle, "I want to see if Zecora had any new potions in the works." Zecora, whom Twilight Sparkle was talking about, is a medicine zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest. Just then, the mare and the dragon spotted two ponies lying unconsious.

One was a pink unicorn colt with a brown mane topped with a pink hat. Next to the colt was a lavender pegasus filly with a long black mane adorned with a lavender band. The mare went up to the colt. "Hey, are you two alright?" Twilight asked. The colt moved a bit and spoke. "Am I dead?" he said. "Um, no. Why would you think that?" replied Twilight. "Because it feels like I'm hearing my own voice..." said the colt, who then slowly opened his eyes to find the purple unicorn staring at him. "Hey, I'm glad you're awake!" said Twilight. "Cool! A talking unicorn! But wait, how am I able to be listening to a unicorn?" said the colt. "Well, I'm talking to you and you're a unicorn," replied Twilight. "No way! I wish I had a mirror!" the colt shouted. Within moments a mirror appeared. The colt turned around. "Thanks guys!" he said. "Umm, we didn't grant that wish, Timmy," said a male voice. "You did!" said a female voice. "Poof!" added a third.

"What are you talking about? Then how did this mirror...get...here?" Timmy said as he finally saw his reflection in the mirror. There stood a pink unicorn colt with the same brown hair, the same blue eyes, the same pink hat, and the same buckteeth as him. There were many options going through Timmy's mind when he saw his face in the mirror, but only one stood out amongst all the others: scream at the top of your lungs, and he did just that.

Timmy's screams woke up the pegasus next to him. "What's going on, and why am I seeing two unicorns?" she asked. "Trixie! We've changed!" shouted the pink unicorn, who was obviously Timmy. "What do you mean we've..." Trixie said before she saw herself in the mirror. At first glance, she saw a lavender pony staring at her, and then, there was an audible "POMF!" It was the sound of her wings opening up. Timmy stifiled his laughter when he saw Trixie's "wing boner." "This is all your fault!" Trixie said while pointing one her hooves at Timmy. " Me? How was I supposed to know that alicorn would take us to this place and turn us into these things?" argued Timmy. "Guys, stop! Arguing won't solve anything!" said Twilight. "I think it's kinda cute that they argue; kinda feels like they care for each other," added Spike. Timmy and Trixie blushed for about a second. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant, Spike." Twilight said. "I'm Timmy and this is my girlfriend, Trixie." replied Timmy. "I'm not his girlfriend." countered Trixie. "So Twilight, where are we?" asked Timmy. "This is Equestria, more importantly, the Everfree Forest. Over there is Ponyville, where I live," said Twilight. "Can we go there? This place looks a little creepy if you asked me." asked Trixie. "Well I was going to see if I could work on some new potions, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I give two ponies a tour of the town." replied Twilight.

* * *

><p>When they reached the town square, five more ponies were talking to each other. One was a bright pink pony, the second was a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, the third was a strong, orange pony wearing a cowboy hat over its blonde mane, the fourth one was also a pegasus, only this one was butter yellow with a pink mane, and the last one was a whitish unicorn with a stylish purple mane. The pink one spotted Twilight and two ponies she had never seen before. "Hey Twilight, what are you..." that's when she let out a huge gasp and ran away with great speed. "I'm sorry, did we startle her?" asked Timmy. "No, that's just Pinkie Pie; she did the same thing when I first came here." deadpanned Twilight. "Where did she run off to?" asked Trixie. "To throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party just fer you two," said the orange pony in a Texan accent. "Howdy, mah name's Applejack!" "Everypony, I'd like you to meet Timmy and Trixie," said Twilight. "Hello," said Timmy and Trixie.<p>

"I'm Rarity," said the white unicorn when she noticed Timmy's hat. "Oh dahling, that pink hat doesn't suit a young colt like you..." she tried to touch it when Timmy reacted. "Hooves off the hat; it's very special to me!" he said. "But it does look good on you!" continued Rarity. The blue pegasus went up to Trixie. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!" she said. "Looks like you haven't been flying in ages! I could show you a few pointers." "Thanks, I guess..." said Trixie. "Um...hi." whispered the yellow pegasus to Timmy. "Hey, I didn't catch your name," said Timmy. "Oh, it's Fl...sh.." the pegasus said in an almost inaudible voice. "What was that?" asked Timmy. "That's Fluttershy; she tends to get nervous around new ponies," Twilight said to Timmy. "Don't be afraid; my name's Timmy. I like your mane," he said to Fluttershy.

"Say everypony, why don't we all get some lunch? I'm buying!" said Twilight. "Sounds great!" said Timmy. "I could go for something to eat," added Trixie. As they headed towards the café, Timmy had a little chat with Trixie. "So what do you think of Ponyville?" he asked. "From what I've seen so far everyone here is out of their minds, don't you think so?" she said. "Honestly, this place isn't half bad," replied Timmy. Meanwhile, three tiny and butterfly winged ponies followed Timmy. "Hey! We're ponies too!" said the pink pony, who was Wanda. "Yeah, but you could still lose some weight though, Wanda," said the green one, none other than Cosmo. Wanda gave her husband a look that, if they weren't immortal beings, would kill him. With the antennae on his head, Cosmo poofed up a frying pan. Unable to take Wanda's stare anymore, he said, "I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan!" Poof, the tiniest purple pony, watched and giggled as his dopey father hit himself repeatedly with the frying pan.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially sinthehedgehog, who came up with the fact that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were turned into Breezies. Now, for those that don't know what a Breezie Pony is: they're basically the "My Little Pony" equivalent of fairies.)**

* * *

><p>Of Fairies and Ponies<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Three-<p>

Timmy and Trixie were having lunch with Twilight and her friends. Trixie was looking at her lunch with a slight grimace. She ordered a sandwich, but she didn't expect one with daffodils and daisies between the bread slices. "What's wrong, Trixie?" whispered Timmy. "I can't eat this!" Trixie whispered. "Come on, it's just a sandwich." replied Timmy. "Yeah, a **daffodil and daisy sandwich**, and humans don't eat daffodils or daisies!" countered Trixie. "But you're not a human anymore; plus Twilight and her friends offered their hospitality; it'd be rude if we didn't take it!" said Timmy. "If you say so..." Trixie said as she grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. "Oh my gosh, this is...DELICIOUS!" exclaimed Trixie.

Moments after the group had their lunch, Timmy and Trixie were walking towards Twilight's house when they spotted the strangest thing they ever saw. On a park bench were two mares, one was a cream colored with a blue and pink mane laying on her stomach. But, the pony to the left of her was a mint green unicorn, and she was sitting on the bench! Timmy went up to the unicorn. "Excuse me, but how are you able to sit like that?" he asked. "Double-jointed knees. Pretty cool, huh?" said the unicorn. "Wow, that's awesome, Miss..." Timmy said. "Heartstrings, but most ponies call me 'Lyra.'" said the unicorn. "Okay, see ya, Lyra!" Timmy said before rejoining Twilight and the group. "I still think it's gross," said the cream earth pony. "Oh, who asked you Bon Bon?" countered Lyra.

* * *

><p>When they reached the house, Timmy was a bit disgusted when he noticed the sign that read "Ponyville Public Library" on the tree. "You live in a library, Twilight?" Timmy said with a grimace. "What? I love books!" replied Twilight. "Yeah, you should see her late at night!" said Spike. "She sometimes falls asleep in a pile of books!" "Oh, Spike..." sighed Twilight. "<em>Oh great, <em>_**another**__ A.J.,_" thought Timmy. "Strange, I didn't lower the blinds when I left..." Twilight said while noticing the windows. Timmy and Trixie went through the door and turned on the lights.

"**SURPRISE!**"

The humans turned ponies jumped back about two feet into Twilight and Rarity. There was a huge party inside the library. There were at least two dozen ponies, including Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing up and down with a large grin.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie." "So we heard," said Timmy. "I put this party together just for the two of you! Did I surprise you, huh? Did I? Did I?" the pink pony squealed. "_This one reminds me of Tootie; either that, or she eats a __**lot**__ of sugar,_" thought Timmy. "Yeah, uh, what's this party for again?" asked Trixie. "Duh, it's for you two, silly fillies! I'm not sure if I should've made it any different, so I went with the old 'quiet and in the dark'; gets 'em every time!" she said, then bounced off to get more cake.

Applejack pushed Timmy and Trixie towards two ponies. The first was a red stallion wearing a yoke and chewing on piece of straw. Also with him was a small filly with a bow in her mane. "This here's mah brother and sister, Big Macintosh and Applebloom. They live with me in mah apple farm!" she said. "You live in an apple farm?" asked Timmy. "Eeyup," drawled Big Macintosh. Applebloom took a look at Timmy and Trixie's flanks when she noticed that there was a pair of crossed wands on Timmy's and two wings, one is black with a white spot and the other is white with a black spot, on Trixie's. "Hey! You two've got cutie marks!" she said. "Cutie marks? What are they?" asked Trixie. "A cutie mark is a special mark that everypony gets when the realize their special talent. Unfortunatley for little Applebloom, she hasn't yet realized what hers is," explained Twilight. "Could ya give me any ideas on how to get one? Me and mah friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, created a group called 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders' so we could find 'em!" added Applebloom. "I'm not quite sure what to tell you other than to go with what you think is right. Is that okay?" said Trixie. "Ah guess so," said Applebloom before she dashed off.

After the party ended, Twilight went up to Timmy and Trixie if they wanted to see something cool. Both of them agreed to Twilight's question. "Spike! Take a letter," she said to her assistant. Spike took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and began writing while Twilight dictated.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am pleased to write two you that my friends and I met with not one, but two special new friends. There names are Timmy and Trixie. I'd like to hear from you shortly. Your most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"So that's it? Writing a letter?" asked Timmy. "Talk about boring!" added Trixie. "You haven't seen anything yet! Spike?" countered Twilight. "I'm on it!" responeded Spike, who then went to the window. He exhaled a green colored flame onto the parchment, turning it into ash and sent it into the sky. "Why'd did Spike set that parchment on fire?" asked Timmy. "That's how I send all my friendship reports to Princess Celestia!" replied Twilight. "Who's this 'Princess Celestia' you keep talking about?" asked Trixie. "Princess Celestia is the co-ruler of Equestria. She's responsible for the raising and lowering of the sun!" replied Twilight. "Wow! She must be one very powerful pony!" exclaimed Timmy. "You got it!" said Spike, just before he let out a flaming belch, which materialized a sealed parchment. "Excuse you, Spike," said Trixie.

Twilight used her magic to unseal the parchment and read it aloud.

"To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle, I am happy to know that you've made two special friends. I too wish to meet them, for I believe they could save all of Equestria from an upcoming apocalypse. I have already sent a carriage that will arrive within the hour. I will further explain things from the castle. Please bring your other friends as well, for they are also needed. Your teacher, Celestia, Co-Princess of the Co-Principality of Equestria."

Twilight put the parchment down and looked towards the others. "Does this mean what I think it does?" asked Rarity. Twilight nodded and said, "Yes it does; get everything you need ready, everypony. We're going to Canterlot."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Fairies and Ponies

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Four-<p>

Elsewhere, a black shadow figure witnessed Timmy and the group climb onto a carriage that was being carried by a team of four pegasi. "So the Elements of Harmony are heading to Canterlot, are they?" the figure said in a female voice. "Well, even with their new friends, they won't be able to stop me once I reach my full potential," she cackled.

Up in the sky, Trixie was talking to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Say, why is that you two are riding along with us? Can't you two just fly to Canterlot?" "We can; it's just that we've been invited by the princess," said Rainbow. "And it's also part of Equestrian tradition and protocol," added Twilight. "_Huh, and I thought the security at the airport was a pain in the neck!_" thought Trixie.

20 minutes later, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Canterlot Castle. The six ponies got out with Timmy and Trixie following behind them. "This is quite a magnificent place," muttered Timmy. "This castle sure is pretty; almost as pretty as me!" Trixie said in amazement. As the ponies made their way through the palace, they arrived at a grand hall and approached a large doorway, where two tough-looking pegasi stood guard with one of their wings blocking the double doors. One of the pegasi looked down towards Twilight. "Miss Sparkle?" the pegasus guard said. "Yes?" replied Twilight. "The princesses will see you now," the second pegasus guard said. Both of the guards lowered their wings as the door opened.

They were lead into a huge cathedral-like chamber. At the end of the chamber were two thrones, each marked with the sun and the moon. On the one marked with the sun sat a large white alicorn. She wore all sorts of royal jewelery. Her mane and tail were three-toned in blue, pink, and green; both of which were flowing in the air, even though there was no wind. To Timmy and Trixie, this alicorn was not only beautiful, but she also gave off a presence that made them feel like they were face-to-face with the Supreme Being itself.

Twilight Sparkle walked up to the alicorn. "Twilight Sparkle," she said in a soothing, motherly tone. Twilight then galloped towards the alicorn and craned her neck over hers. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight squealed happily. "That's the princess?" said Timmy and Trixie together. "What seems to be the problem, princess?" asked Twilight. "I'll tell you all after Princess Luna is finished using the bathroom," said Celestia.

Just then, the sound of a toilet being flushed was heard, followed by a dark blue alicorn bursting the bathroom door wide open. This alicorn looked similar to Celestia, only she had a flowing blue mane and her cutie mark was the moon in the night sky. "**Do not be hasty entering that bathroom; we had Taco Bellflower for lunch!**" the alicorn said in a booming voice. "Save the Royal Canterlot Voice for your night addresses, Luna; we've got guests," deadpanned Celestia. "Oh, the Elements of Harmony and friends, welcome!" said Luna. "Who's this alicorn, Twilight?" asked Timmy. "That's Celestia's sister, Princess Luna," she replied.

Princess Celestia looked to Timmy and Trixie. "You two must be Timmy and Trixie, am I right?" she said. "That's us!" said Trixie. "And where are your godparents; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" she said just as the three Breezies appeared hovering above Timmy. "What! You know them, too? Wow, you are as omnipontent as I thought you were!" Timmy said. "Thanks. Now you're wondering why you two are here," said Celestia. "Other than coming here from out of nowhere, I faded in and out about most things, except the part where Timmy and I were meant to stop some upcoming apocalypse. Just what is this apocalypse supposed to be?" asked Trixie. Celestia sighed. "Well then, let me tell you both the story of Nightmare Moon."

* * *

><p>"<em>Long ago, my sister and I were in charge of controlling day and night. Luna controlled the moon, while I controlled the sun. But after some time, Luna began to grow jealous over the fact that nopony appreciated the beauty of the night and slept through it while they were active during the day. Consumed by her envy and rage, she transformed into Nightmare Moon, an evil being who wished eternal night upon the land. Even though I didn't want to, I had no other choice but to use the six Elements of Harmony; kindness, honesty, generosity, loyalty, laughter, and magic; to banish her into the moon. It was not until 1000 years later that she escaped. Twilight and her friends found the Elements and turned her back to normal...or so I thought. In a last-ditch effort, Nightmare Moon retreated into Luna's mind, where she stayed until last spring. Currently, the whereabouts of Nightmare Moon are still unknown, but it is believed that she will be returning on the night of the winter solstice to exact her revenge."<em>

* * *

><p>After Celestia finished, Luna began to cry a bit. "It's alright, Luna. This was not your fault," she said. "We know, sister," replied Luna. "You still haven't told us why we're here," said Trixie. "If you must know, Twilight and her friends each carry one of the six Elements, but you two seem to have all six divided between the two of you. So I went to your world to bring you here to Equestria. I had no idea that our deep magic would affect you and your friends," said Celestia. "Deep magic? What's that?" asked Trixie. "Deep magic is the force that governs each universe; it determines what the people look within the universe," explained Celestia. "<em>That would probably explain why I became bulgy when I went to Retroville,<em>" thought Timmy.

"Wait, is it possible for someone to embody more than one Element of Harmony?" asked Twilight. "Sure as hay must be, sugahcube...even though ah can't believe it either," said Applejack. Timmy facehoofed and whispered, "If I wasn't the hero chosen by the fairies, I'd be wondering why stuff like this happens to me." He put his hoof down and looked at Celestia. "Okay, we'll do whatever we can to stop Nightmare Moon!" Celestia smiled. "Thank you; thank you all. You're free to go now." The ponies bowed and turned to leave with Timmy and Trixie behind them. "_I only hope they'll be okay,_" Celestia thought.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: After receiving a review from last chapter, I think now would be a good time to clarify things on the FOP side. This fanfic takes place months after the events of "Wishology"; if you've seen the endings of both the second and third parts, then you would know that I am implying that Trixie still knows about Timmy's godparents even though Jorgen said he erased them.)**

* * *

><p>Of Fairies and Ponies<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Five-<p>

Shortly upon returning to Ponyville, Twilight and the other ponies gathered around Timmy and Trixie. "So you two are actually some kinda creatures called 'humans,' but got turned into ponies?" asked Applejack. "Yeah," said Trixie. "Well, that explains you two freaking out when Twilight and I saw you," said Spike. Twilight put a hoof beneath her chin, "If I recall from my history books, these 'humans' could be the same mythical creatures that helped influenced the creation of Equestria long before the princesses were even born," she said. "What's a human?" questionned Rainbow Dash. "Legends tell of a creature that stands upright on two legs instead of four, and eats meat along with vegtables," Twilight responded. "It eats...meat?" squeaked Fluttershy timidly. "Yeah, but it prefers meat from cows, fish, chickens, and pigs; I don't think it would eat us ponies." replied Twilight as Fluttershy sighed in relief.

As the group disbanded for the day, Trixie went to have a small chat with Timmy. "Timmy, I want to tell you something." "Go ahead," replied Timmy. "You remember when Princess Celestia said about you having fairy godparents, right?" "Yeah, and?" asked Timmy. "Well, I sorta knew about them as well..." replied Trixie. Just then, Timmy's fairies appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, you knew about us? For how long?" asked Wanda. "October 22nd," replied Trixie. Timmy let out a big gasp; October 22nd was the same day in which he flung himself into the Darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now say goodbye to the Darkness...forever!" Timmy said as he slammed a wand into a hole in the ground. He watched as the wand shot up and simply blew a gust of wind. "This isn't right," said Jorgen. "It should be firing some sort of laser into the Darkness, but nothing's happening!" The Darkness drew closer to the blue moon and began sucking everyone, including Trixie, into it. Jorgen used his giant wand as an anchor to pull everyone in. "Turner, say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!" said Jorgen.<em>

"_But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!" shouted Timmy. "What does it want?" asked Mr. Turner. The Darkness replied in a raspy voice, "Timmy Turner." That's when Timmy realized it. "I think it wants...me!" He ran up the chain of people. "Timmy, no!" cried both his parents. "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" he said. Upon reaching Trixie, the last one in the chain, he gave one more look to everyone. "Timmy! How's my hair?" asked Trixie. Timmy smiled and said, "Perfect..." before giving the girl of his dreams the biggest kiss on the lips he ever had given._

_After they broke out of the kiss, Timmy turned towards the vortex of death. "You want me Darkness, YOU'VE GOT ME!" he shouted before giving one final look at Trixie. "Take care of yourself, Trixie..._"_ he said before he let go of Trixie's hands. "TIMMY!" Trixie shouted as Timmy flew towards the Darkness._

* * *

><p>"But Jorgen said he erased your memories, unless..." Wanda said. "Unless what?" asked Trixie. "Trixie, did you do something with Timmy?" Wanda said in a nagging tone. "All we did was kiss," Trixie said. Timmy's fairies looked at Trixie in shock. "What?" said Trixie. "Well, no wonder the memory wipe didn't work; you're in love with Timmy!" said Wanda. Timmy's eyes grew wide with emotion. "WHAT? I do NOT love Timmy!" countered Trixie. "Timmy and Trixie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ING!" sang Cosmo. "STOP IT!" yelled Trixie. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in baby carriage!" continued Cosmo. "All right! I do love Timmy, okay?" Trixie snapped. "That's all I wanted to hear," said Wanda.<p>

-x-x-x-

The next day, Rainbow Dash took Trixie on her first flying lesson...by taking her to Ghastly Gulch. Next to Rainbow was her pet tortoise, Tank. "Are you sure this is a safe place to practice flying, Rainbow?" asked Trixie. "Relax, Trixie," said Rainbow Dash. "Tank and I will be right there if anything happens." Suddenly, Rainbow Dash pushed Trixie off the edge of the gulch! While Trixie screamed as she fell, Rainbow Dash yelled out, "Calm down!" Trixie closed her eyes and began focusing on her wings. Just seconds before Trixie reached the bottom, her wings opened up and started moving! Trixie slowly opened her eyes, and found herself a good 100 feet into the sky! "I did it...I DID IT!" said Trixie cheerfully. "Great job, Trixie," said Rainbow who zoomed right in front of her. "Thanks, I can't wait to show everyone!" Trixie said as the two pegasi flew back to Ponyville.

As they both reached Ponyville, Trixie noticed a crowd gathered around a stagecoach on a platform. The two pegasi flew towards it, when they spotted Timmy, Twilight, Applejack, and Spike. "Oh, no...not HER!" said Twilight. "I thought you ran her out of town?" asked Spike. "I bet we'll be here fer awhile is she plans on makin' a comeback!" added Applejack. "Who this pony you're talking about?" asked Timmy. Just then, a white maned blue unicorn appeared in a puff of smoke. "AT LONG LAST, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS RETURNED TO PONYVILLE!" exclaimed the unicorn on stage.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: For my "Fairly Oddparents" readers who haven't watched "My Little Pony" out there will notice that there are two characters by the name of Trixie. I would like to go on the record that the two Trixies are different characters and not dimensional counterparts in any way whatsoever. Thank you.)**

* * *

><p>Of Fairies and Ponies<p>

by: K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Six-<p>

The entire crowd looked at the Great and Powerful Trixie unethusiastically. Some of them were even beginning to jeer at the unicorn. "Did you all miss me?" said the Great and Powerful Trixie. The crowd still looked at the unicorn. "Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie has missed you all. I've been away for months and now I've come back with new tricks to show you all!" The boos directed at the blue unicorn grew even louder. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has never!"

Despite the initial setback, the Great and Powerful Trixie had a great show going. First, she made the Mayor's Building disappear then reappear. Next, she sawed a volunteer in half. Finally, the unicorn perfomed an escape act involving a straightjacket and a pool filled with green slime. After these acts, the Great and Powerful Trixie had somehow won some of the audience over!

Before her next trick, Trixie looked across the front row when she saw Twilight and the others. "Sparkle, so nice to see you again!" said the Great and Powerful Trixie. "Don't you have a show to finish, or are you here to boast some more, Trixie?" deadpanned Twilight. "I do, and I've saved the best for last. Twilight Sparkle, I challenge you to a magical duel!" shouted the Great and Powerful Trixie. "I decline," replied Twilight. "What? Giving up already?" sneered the Great and Powerful Trixie. "I don't to waste my magic dueling with a show-off like you," said Twilight. "I bet even an untrained unicorn could beat you...as a matter of fact."

* * *

><p>The Great and Powerful Trixie laughed hard as Timmy came onto the stage. "This is the untrained unicorn that is going to beat the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she said. "What a joke! I mean look at yourself! You've got teeth so big, they could crush a tin can!" The audience began laughing at the remark. "So you're the Great and Powerful Trixie, huh? I've got a friend with the same name as you. Yeah, she's that pretty purple pegasus right over there." Timmy said, who pointed to Trixie. "Is that so? Well then, care to make things interesting?" asked the Great and Poweful Trixie. "If I win, your girlfriend must change her name to whatever I choose. What do you think of 'Vicky'?" Timmy initially cringed and instantly thought of his sadistic babysitter (who was also called Vicky), but held his ground. "Okay, and if I win, you'll have to give me half of the show's proceeds!" he said. "Fine," the Great and Powerful Trixie said and the two unicorns shook hooves.<p>

The first phase of the duel was to see who could get more attention from the audience. Timmy had no idea what to do at first, but the Great and Powerful Trixie had a thought in her mind: what if she made the colt fall? Her horn started to glow as a blue aura surrounded Timmy. "What?" exclaimed Timmy as he was being lifted off the ground. "_Exactly as planned. I'll make it look he's flying, then I'll let him have it!_" thought Trixie. "Hah! Even without wings, I can still fly!" Timmy shouted.

Trixie sneered as the aura around Timmy disappeared. Timmy fell flat onto his face on the hard wood planks. Trixie bowed, only to receive sparse applause. Timmy grunted in pain as he felt his ribs. Trixie yelled out to Timmy, "Get up!" Timmy rose back up on all fours. "That hurt..." he muttered. "But it'll take more than that to stop me!" Timmy began concentrating when his horn began glowing pink. "How's this?" Timmy screamed as his horn produced a flurry of pinkish-white stars. "WHAT THE?" yelped the Great and Powerful Trixie before the stars knocked her off the stage. "Hmm...good show, you managed to knock the Great and Powerful Trixie off stage. However, we've only just begun!"

-x-x-x-

The second phase of the duel was to use their magic to play music. The Great and Powerful wasted no time into summoning orchestra-grade instruments and conjuring up transparent ponies to play an instrumental version of a song Twilight and the others recognized as "Winter Wrap-Up." Some of them even sang along. "_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_" Even Twilight herself though the Great and Powerful Trixie had a great taste in music. Timmy used his horn to change everything to make it look like a Chip Skylark concert. There was even a pony that looked the teen singing sensation, who went up to the microphone and began singing.

_**My shiny teeth that twinkle**_

_**Just like the stars in space.**_

_**My shiny teeth that sparkle**_

_**And add beauty to my face.**_

_**My shiny teeth that glisten**_

_**Just like a Christmas tree.**_

_**You gotta walk a mile**_

_**Just to see me smile. (Whoo!)**_

_**My shiny teeth and me...**_

The crowd was awestruck, then they cheered at the small pink unicorn! The Great and Powerful Trixie was dumbfounded. "_I will not lose a second time!_" she said.

-x-x-x-

By the third phase, which was comedy, the Great and Powerful Trixie grew more and more desperate. "Why did the bald stallion paint rabbits on his head?" she asked. The crowd waited for the punchline. "Because he thought they were hares (hairs) from a distance." Only Fluttershy was the one laughing hard. Timmy told the crowd a story from his childhood.

"When I was growing up, I was a terrible speller. So my parents got me a little aide. It was a red box called 'Speak 'n Spell.' Anypony know of that? They shouldn't have called 'Speak 'n Spell,' they should've called it 'Speak Like the Devil'! Here's the voice: '**A-E-I-O-U!**' That thing was EVIL! It used to wake me up in the middle of the night. '**Play with me! A-B-C-D-E-F-G; I will kill your family!**' I was eight years old at this time; I spelled great, but I talked like a freak. '**What is wrong with me, ma?**' I also had this other toy. When you started it, you were a genius. But when you were finished, you were a complete loser. It's called 'Simon.' It was round and had four colored squares. All you had to do? Remember! Easy? No. Here's any pony playing 'Simon': 'Boop!' 'Boop!' 'Bip-boop!' 'Bip-boop!' 'Bo-bi-boop!' 'Bo-bi-boop' 'Bo-bi-bo-boop!' Bo-bi-bo-boop!' 'Bo-bi-bo-bi-bi-bi-bo-bo-bi-bi-bi-bo-bo-brrrrrrrrrrp!' '...MA! **Help me!**'"

The entire crowd thought the story was hilarious! "Hmph! It's seems the Great and Powerful Trixie has been outmatched by some young foal, but a deal's a deal!" said the blue unicorn and gave Timmy a bag filled with coins, which Twilight and the others called "bits." "Now if you'll all excuse me, the Great and Powerful Trixie is off to perform elsewhere!" she said before turning away with the stagecoach in tow.

Trixie, Twilight, and the others cheered for Timmy. "You were amazing, Timmy!" said Trixie. "Thanks, Trixie!" replied Timmy. "Hey, c'mon you guys, let's head to Sugarcube Corner for an aftershow party!" said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah!" everyone exclaimed. Meanwhile, the same female figure looked upon them from afar. "_Just a few more days, and I will be at full power once again! Soon, Equestria will be mine!_"she thought.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.


	7. Chapter 7

"Of Fairies and Ponies"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Seven-<p>

Just one day before the winter solstice, the shadowy figure was overlooking a portal to the human world. On the other side of the portal were Tootie and Veronica chatting with each other. "_The blond girl seems dumb to me, but the pig-tailed one has potential. She'd be the perfect patsy!_"

-x-x-x-

Back in the forest, Tootie and Veronica were complaining at each other. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with this loser!" cried Veronica. "Why couldn't the teacher pair me up with Trixie?" "Well, I'd rather be paired up with Timmy than you!" replied Tootie. "It's always 'Timmy, Timmy, Timmy' with you, isn't it? You're so obsessed with that buck-toothed loser, I'd bet you've got a minute-by-minute report of everything he does!" shouted Veronica. Tootie grunted in anger. "I don't have to deal with listening to you!" Tootie said before storming off, unaware that she was being magically teleported to someplace unknown. "Well...who needs you, anyway?" Veronica said, only to see that no one was around. "Where'd you go?"

* * *

><p>Tootie appeared on a rocky hillside overlooking a town, but she felt that something wasn't right. "Hey, why am I seeing hooves?" she said. What Tootie didn't realize was that she had become a blue earth pony, but she thought this was a prank. "Alright, what's going on? Who's responsible for doing this?" "This is no joke; what you're seeing is real!" said a dark blue alicorn. "Aww, what a beautiful alicorn!" gushed Tootie. "Thank you, young filly." said the alicorn. "My name's Tootie; what's your name?" "I...am Nightmare Moon, and I would be delighted to give my new friend anything her heart desires." the alicorn replied. "Anything?" asked Tootie. "Anything!" Nightmare Moon said with an evil smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Trixie went inside Sugarcube Corner along with Pinkie Pie to get something to eat. The pink pony insisted that Trixie should try the cupcakes, but she refused on account of her trying to maintain her lovely figure. Instead, the purple pegasus decided on a bran muffin. "You're in luck, Trixie. That happens to be the last muffin available!" said Pinkie Pie. "Really? That's wonderful!" replied Trixie. Just then, a grey pegasus arrived. The pegasus had a blond mane, but the key feature that stuck out of this pegasus was that it had one lazy eye. "Muffin?" the pegasus asked Pinkie. "Sorry, but we're all out of muffins! Come back tomorrow!" replied Pinkie. The pegasus flew away dejectedly. Trixie couldn't help but feel sorry for the lazy-eyed mare. "Here, you can have my muffin," she said. "Really? Thank you! I'm Ditzy Doo by the way, though most call me 'Derpy Hooves' because of my eyes," said the mare. "I can see that; you're welcome, Ditzy!" said Trixie.<p>

"Wow, that was really generous of you to give Ditzy your muffin, but what'll you have to snack on?" asked Pinkie. "That's okay; I just remembered that I still had these!" replied Trixie as she showed to the pink pony two white triangle-shaped things with a piece of dark green paper underneath each of them. "Hey Trixie, what are those things?" asked Pinkie. "They're riceballs. It's wet rice rolled into a triangle and stuffed with jelly! They're a treat from where my family once lived." said Trixie. "Woah, they're like jelly doughnuts only made with rice!" exclaimed Pinkie as each of them took and ate the confections.

Just then, Trixie heard the sounds of ponies screaming and hooves clopping furiously. "_A stampede?_" thought Trixie. "Everypony run! Nightmare monsters are attacking Ponyville!" screamed a pony. Trixie and Pinkie ran towards Twilight and the others. "What's going on, Twilight?" asked Trixie. "It seems Nightmare Moon is making the first move. We've got to get out of here!" said Twilight. "Well if it's a fight Nightmare Moon wants, she'll get one!" said Timmy before ran towards the monsters. "What! Are you crazy, Timmy? You'll get hurt!" shouted Twilight just as Trixie followed Timmy.

Timmy and Trixie saw what all the ponies were running away from: a small army of blue-eyed, black creatures attacking a fruit stand. Nearby was Applejack, who had managed to get away from the monsters. "Hey, why don't you freaks pick on someone your OWN size!" Timmy shouted out, which got the monsters' attention. "What? Did y'all fall outta the hay barrel? RUN!" screamed Applejack. Timmy ignored Applejack's plea and cleared a line of monsters by dashing into them. "Timmy may be stubborn, but he's got a heart of gold," Trixie told Applejack and Twilight before she joined in the fight by slicing through two creatures using her wings like they were a pair of swords. However for Trixie, the creatures dogpiled on top of her. She looked at Timmy, but he also had his hands full. She thought this was how it was going to end when a bolt of what looked like lightning scattered the monsters off her, which were then vaporized by a red beam which came of the horn of a violet unicorn with a black mane wearing a violet tophat with a red band on it.

Timmy finished off the last monster when he noticed the violet unicorn. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Sure enough, it was Michael, Timmy's evil half. "I'm a part of you; I go wherever you go," said Michael. "Thanks for saving Trixie, perhaps you could stay here for a while?" asked Timmy. "No thanks, I wouldn't be caught dead inside this girly place!" said Michael. "Also, just because I saved your girlfriend doesn't change anything between us. The next time we meet, Timmy, I'd suggest you watch your back..." with that said, he winked out of town. Meanwhile, on a hillside, a female griffon looked at the violet unicorn with amazement. "That unicorn has got quite the attitude, unlike those other lame-o ponies," said the griffon before flying off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: "Michael" is the alternate name I use for Nega-Timmy.)<strong>

Please read and review!

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.


	8. Chapter 8

"Of Fairies and Ponies"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Eight-<p>

Michael reappeared at an old, beautiful canyon. He trotted towards a nearby ledge and stared at the giant ravine. As the dust flew by around him, he shutted his eyes and sighed deeply in his state of solace. But, he was totally unaware that a female griffon had followed him here.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you," she said in a raspy tone. The violet unicorn turned around to see the griffon, who was lying lazily on the rocks above him. "Who are you?" asked Michael. "The name's Gilda," she said with a mischeivious look on her face. Gilda then got off her rocky perch and went towards the unicorn; her amber eyes staring into his crimson ones.

"Y'know, you seem pretty cool," Gilda said. "But I couldn't help but notice that you were with those lame-o ponies." The griffon smiled as she circled Michael like a vulture on an animal carcass, but neither he nor Gilda broke their contact at each other. "I think you need someone with attitude; someone who's awesome, unlike those dweebs. You need someone like me. The two of us would be the most raddest team in all of Equestria; what do ya say, huh?" Michael scoffed at the griffon. "Why should I waste my time with someone like you?" he asked.

Gilda was surprised! "Whoa! Hey man, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out!" she said. Michael took one look at her before beginning to walk away. "Don't bother; you're not worth my time," he said. The female griffon became cross. "And why is that?" Gilda snapped. "Because those who are care only about themselves are the lowest forms of scum imaginable; I was getting irritated just by hearing you talk!" answered Michael. Now the griffon was completely furious. "Well fine! I don't need some angst-ridden jerk pulling me down anyway! Why do you act like that anyway? Did no one love you or something?" Gilda cracked. The unicorn turned around; his horn glowing. "Don't mock me, or it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" he growled.

Gilda chuckled and crouched down. "For a little freak, you've got guts to threaten me like that! So, you think you're quick using magic, huh? Let's see if it's good enough to dodge...THIS!" The griffon let out a piercing roar before pouncing towards Micheal. She had her talons out and ready to slash at the violet unicorn. "Halt," said Micheal quietly. Within seconds, everything around him slowed down to a stop. The violet unicorn walked over to the side of Gilda, frozen in mid-attack, jumped up and mule kicked her right in the head before the flow of time resumed.

The griffon barrel rolled onto the ground. "_Unbelievable! This pest knocked me down!_" she thought as she got up. "You're going to pay!" she screamed and charged at Michael again. Micheal responded with a double bicycle kick to Gilda's chin before landing hard onto her stomach. The unicorn leapt up and charged up his horn. "You're through!" Michael shouted before firing the blast right in front of the downed griffon.

Gilda was flung across the ground, landing on her side, and covered with scratches and bruises when Michael creeped up to her, breathing heavily, and with an angry scowl on his face. "_What is he? This is not a pony; this is a monster! A monster that has no remorse in killing!_" Gilda thought with fear in her eyes. Micheal reached up to the beaten griffon with another blast at the ready. Gilda thought this would be it for her, but to her surprise, the unicorn stopped and turned away. "How pathetic," said Michael. "Wait, you're sparing me; why?" asked Gilda. "Because letting you cling to your wretched life is a more fitting punishment than killing you. However, if I ever see your face ever again, I'll show you no mercy. Goodbye," Michael said before winking out into the unknown. Gilda limped off, not knowing what just happened.

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Twilight and the others walked up to Timmy and Trixie. "Could somepony PLEASE tell me what just happened?" screamed Twilight. "How in Equestria did you two do that?" "What? All we did was give you ponies the chance to defend yourselves," answered Timmy. "Yeah, and if what the princess said was true, then you all need to stand up and fight. And that's where we come in," added Trixie. Rainbow Dash flew next to Twilight. "Yeah, it's time we start kicking flank and taking names!" she said while doing karate kicks in the air. "They're all right, Twi," added Applejack. "Besides, them soldiers have been a pain in the patootie!" "I'm still not sure; I mean I want them just as gone as the next pony, but we don't even know what we're up against. What if more of those things show up?" asked Twilight. "Which is why we need to fight back and get to the root of it all: Nightmare Moon."<p>

"Um...we do have some time, so uh...maybe you can show us what to do...if that's okay with the two of you," said Fluttershy. "Well it's pretty obvious," said Applejack. "We've gotta buck 'em down!" To prove her point, she kicked hard with Bucky McGillygutty and Kicks McGee (whom Timmy and Trixie learned were the names Applejack uses for her hind legs). "That's a good start, but the nine of us just aren't enough," said Timmy. "We need to get everyone else to join in," added Trixie. "Yes, but how are we going to convince them?" asked Twilight. "We just have to tell them that we all have a chance to stand up for ourselves!" said Pinkie. "That's absolutely right!" said Timmy as they all went went to the main square where the ponies were still cowering.

"PONIES! When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! You make life take the lemons back! GET MAD! I don't want your stinking lemons; what am I gonna do with these! You demand to see life's manager and make life rue the day they gave each of you lemons! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE COLT THAT'S GONNA BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN WITH THE LEMONS YOU GAVE ME!" Timmy shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowd looked on in surprise at the pink unicorn when a brown earth pony walked towards him. "Excuse me, but are you one of the ponies that defeated those nightmare creatures earlier?" she asked. "Yeah, who are you?" asked Timmy. "I am Ms. Mare, the mayor of Ponyville. We were just about to give up hope until you came and gave that stirring speech. Thank you!" she said and shook Timmy's hoof so massively, that he became dizzy after letting go.

Mayor Mare turned to the crowd with her forehoof around Timmy's neck. "Citizens of Ponyville!" she addressed. "For far too long, we have been afraid at the hooves of Nightmare Moon and her forces! But today, we came face to face with two ponies that have inspired us with the courage to fight back! They both have shown us that we have strength and the chance to stand up for ourselves and rid us of this evil!" All the ponies were moved and began to cheer loudly.

"But Mayor Mare, what if Nightmare Moon notices that the first wave has been taken out and sends an entire army at us?" asked Twilight. "Not to worry, I'll have everpony that's able to fight ready. I'll even contact the Mayor of Cloudsdale to see if she'll lend some pegasi to patrol the skies in case of any attack. There's no time to waste, everyone get into positions!" shouted Mayor Mare. "_This is so awesome! I'm commanding a militia!_" she thought while everypony was getting ready.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Nightmare Moon was overlooking the sight in Ponyville. "Form an militia, what do I care? In the end, it will be me who'll be ruling Equestria!" she said. "Why don't you let me take care of them?" said a tall blue earth pony with a long black mane and a cutie mark of a white peace symbol. "I wouldn't want to let someone as beautiful as you get your hooves dirty." Nightmare Moon looked at the pony. "Very well, you get one chance. Do NOT fail me...Tootie." she said. "Trust me, I won't!" said Tootie before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	9. Chapter 9

"Of Fairies and Ponies"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Nine-<p>

The sun was setting under the snow-capped mountains. All of Ponyville were getting ready for the great battle that was surely heading their way. Just then, Ditzy Doo appeared. "They're coming! The Nightmare Army's coming!" she shouted. "Which way did you see them?" asked Mayor Mare. "Uh...They were coming from the north...no wait, the east! They're definitely coming from the east!" replied the lazy-eyed pegasus. "All right everypony, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" said the Mayor.

The militia went towards the eastern limits of town, where they saw an army of Nightmare Moon's monsters. At the front was a blue earth pony with a long black mane. "Who's that pony marching with those monsters?" asked Trixie. Timmy attempted to use his horn to identify the mare. "I don't know; the aura is familiar, but the stench of darkness is throwing it off," replied Timmy. On the other side, the blue pony looked at the pegasus with envious rage. "_So that witch is here...and talking with MY future husband! SHE'S GONNA PAY!_" "Army...ATTACK!" the pony shouted.

The Nightmare monsters charged towards the crowd. "Hold your ground, everypony...and...CHARGE!" shouted Mayor Mare. All of Ponyville galloped at full speed as the two sides collided with full force. Trixie flew alongside the battlefield and ran over a line of monsters. "There! That'll make things easier!" she said out loud. "Hey Trixie, let's double-team them!" shouted Rainbow Dash, who zipped through them along with the lavender pegasus. The two of them exchanged lines in a helix manuver while bashing away everything in their way.

Timmy and Applejack were also bucking away the monsters. Applejack had just finished bucking off an imp when she saw one come from behind the pink unicorn. "Hey! Look out!" the earth pony shouted. Timmy charged his horn and whipped the monster into dust. "Thanks for the heads-up!" said Timmy. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was trying to find someplace to hide when she saw a raccoon being chased to death by one of the monsters. "Stop that!" she pleaded, but the monster caught up to the animal and picked it up. "I said stop!" screamed the timid pegasus. Then, the monster threw the harmless raccoon into a tree. Fluttershy flew to the raccoon, only to find it dead. Now she became really mad. "How dare you..." she said. She turned around to the monster that killed the raccoon. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed before flying towards the monster and kicking it in midair before snapping the beast's neck. Overhead, Rainbow Dash cheered for the butter yellow pegasus. Fluttershy, however, didn't care about it. She went to the fallen creature and wept.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had arrived and the moon shone brightly over the battlefield. The ponies gained an upperhand, even though some of them had been injured in the process. The nightmare monsters had been defeated but the blue pony was still standing there. "Alright you, we can save any further humiliation if you just give up right now!" said Trixie. The pony chuckled darkly. "What's so funny?" asked Timmy. "Why would I give up? I'm having a lot of fun, and I still haven't shown you my new pet!" the mare said while holding a remote in her hoof. "Come on out, big boy!" she said as she pushed the button.<p>

The ground started to rumble. "Is this an earthquake?" asked Trixie. " No! Something's coming from the Forest!" shouted Twilight as what looked like a giant transparent purple bear started to rise from the trees. "Holy Paul Bryant, what in the world is THAT thing?" asked Timmy. "No way...it's... it's an URSA MAJOR!" stammered Twilight. The ursa raised its head to the sky and let out a deafening roar.

"Look! There's something on the ursa's neck!" cried Fluttershy. Indeed, there was a shock collar on the giant star-bear's neck. "That's right, and with this remote, I can make it do whatever I want!" the mare said as the bear went on a rampage, causing major tremors and snapping trees like they were toothpicks. The ponies were horrified!

"That thing's big..." said Trixie as she and Timmy went to the new clearing the ursa made. "Big? I've fought bigger things than this!" added Timmy. The star-bear went down to the two ponies and roared angrily. "Alright, let's dance!" Twilight and the others couldn't believe the bravado Timmy and Trixie had. "Okay, those two are _definitely _crazy!" said Twilight, whose eyes were twitching as she said it. The two ponies dodged the ursa's attacks, making the blue mare frustrated. "Hold still so my pet can squash you!" she said while pressing the remote like a channel surfer.

With all the dodging Timmy and Trixie were doing, Twilight was getting worried. "Hey, the ursa may destroy the town if you two keep that up!" she shouted. "She's got a point," said Timmy. "Hey RD, think you could get me up to that collar?" "Sure thing, kid!" said Rainbow Dash who grabbed Timmy's front hooves and flew him up. Three-quarters of the way up, the ursa began to strike. "Rainbow Dash, look out!" exclaimed Trixie, but it was no use, as the star-bear's claw struck the rainbow-maned pegasus, sending her and Timmy into a death spiral before hitting the ground.

"Okay, that's it!" Trixie said and rammed into the ursa's collar, loosening it up a bit. Then the ursa grabbed the lavender pegasus. "Farewell, my little pony," the blue mare chuckled derisively before the star-bear flung Trixie away. She was flung for three miles before barell rolling another 20 feet on the ground."_I have to get back to the others as fast as possible!_" Trixie thought. "_There's only one way to get to them in time, but the question is: can I pull it off?_"

-x-x-x-

Back where Timmy and Rainbow Dash landed, Twilight and the others galloped up the scene. "Dashie...Timmy, are you both okay?" asked Pinkie Pie. Timmy was okay; Rainbow Dash on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. "GAH!" she screamed in pain as she tried to move her wings. "Oh my..." said Fluttershy. The rainbow-maned pegasus turned her head to see a sickening sight: her wings were badly bruised and twisted up. "My...my wings...they're..." she tried to say. "It's alright, just calm down," said Twilight. But Rainbow Dash was inconsolable and went into a state of panic. "**MY WINGS ARE BROKEN!**" she screamed, putting every pony even more on edge.

The blue mare approached Timmy with remote still in hoof. "And now, my reward!" she said. Just as their muzzles touched, the mare heard a strange sound. It sounded like a huge gust of wind. The ponies began hearing it as it got louder. They all looked to where the sound was coming from when a huge explosion of color followed by a deafening bang. From the clearing, a rainbow colored streak came rushing out it. It was none other than Trixie Tang!

The ponies were amazed at what they saw, even Twilight and her friends. "No way, she pulled it off!" said Rainbow Dash. "Pulled what off?" asked Timmy. "The Sonic Rainboom!" said Twilight. Trixie flew towards the ursa like a jet and rammed into the collar, breaking the second prong and destroying it. The star-bear, now free, turned to the blue mare who held it against its will. "No! This was supposed to be foolproof. FOOLPROOF!" the mare shouted as she dodged the ursa's claws. As she ran off, the ursa gave a low growl, as if it was saying "thank you," before returning to the mountains. A few seconds later, the ponies went into an uproar! The crowd lifted Timmy and Trixie up like they had just hit the game-winning home run.

"They defeated the Major! Timmy and Trixie beat the Ursa Major!" Fluttershy loudly cheered, which was a rare thing for the timid pegasus to do. "Way to go, Trixie," said Timmy. Rainbow Dash came up to Trixie. "Oh man, that Sonic Rainboom! That...was...SO AWESOME! I'm so glad to have taught you to fly!" she squealed. "Thanks," said Trixie. "But this battle isn't over yet!" said Timmy as he looked to where the blue earth pony ran off.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	10. Chapter 10

"Of Fairies and Ponies"

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Ten-<p>

The blue earth pony was trotting away into the forest. "Blasted Trixie...stupid ponies. Can this get any worse?" she grunted. Luck was not on her side, as Timmy, Trixie, and the entire town of Ponyville caught up with her. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Trixie. "I'm heading back to my master," the pony replied. "Master?" asked Twilight. Just then, the air got suddenly cold and a black mist coming from inside the woods formed into a black alicorn standing on top of a rock. "Ahh, speak of the devil!" cried the pony. "Nightmare Moon, she's back!" whispered a fearful pony.

"So that's Nightmare Moon?" asked Trixie. "Meh, she's not so intimidating to me," added Timmy. Nightmare looked at the townsponies then to the blue pony. "So, you've failed me?" she asked. "Not yet, your highness. With you here, you can help me deal with these wretched ponies," the blue pony said. "Alright, I'll _help you_." Nightmare said. The black alicorn used her horn, but not at the townsponies, but at the blue earth pony! "Wait! What are you doing? Put me down!" cried the mare. Nightmare Moon chuckled evilly. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to trust strangers? I was using you to make me stronger! Now that I'm at full power, I don't need you anymore! So long..._friend!_" she shouted. With a powerful blast of magic, the blue pony shrunk into a figure that was familiar to Timmy and Trixie: Tootie.

"NO! MY BEAUTY!" wailed Tootie. As she cried, Nightmare Moon looked back down at the six element holders. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me, Elements of Harmony!" she said. "However, things will end differently this time," she continued with a smirk on her face. The black alicorn spotted Spike, who was with Twilight Sparkle the entire time, clinging to his best friend in fright. The unicorn calmed her dragon assistant down by patting him on the head. "You're going to listen to what I have to say, unless you want your little dragon friend to get hurt!" The group was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twilight. What nopony saw was that a black mist grabbed Spike and lifted him next to the black alicorn. Spike, freaking out, tried to break free with little effect. "Oops, I guessed I spoke too early!" Nightmare giggled evilly.

"Spikey-wikey!" cried Rarity, "Let him go, you vile ruffian; he did nothing wrong to you!" "Yeah, I did nothing wrong!" Spike said to Nightmare with wide eyes. "SHUT UP!" she shouted at the small dragon. The black alicorn looked back at the element holders. "Oh, I see you've got new companions: a spoiled brat and a mutant beaver. How _lovely_!" she said. "Again with this beaver thing? Are you kidding me?" asked Timmy. Nightmare Moon scoffed. "Whatever. We'll settle things once and for all; meet me at the throne room at the Palace of the Night and I'll spare your dragon friend, _if_ you can make it there, that is!" she said with an evil laugh.

Nightmare's mane began to swirl around her. "Rarity, Twilight, help me!" screamed Spike as the black alicorn's evil laugh echoed across the night sky before vanishing into thin air. "This is terrible!" said Twilight. "We have to rescue Spike!" "I know that, Twilight," said Trixie. "But we need to do something about Rainbow Dash's wings first!" added Timmy. A white earth pony with a red cross cutie mark and wearing nurse's fatigues trotted to them. "Who are you?" asked Trixie. "I'm Redheart, the head nurse at Ponyville Hospital. I might be able to help with this pegasus' wings," she said. "Um, I've handled mending bird wings; I'm sure I could also help you, Nurse Redheart, um...if that's okay with you," said Fluttershy. Both she and Nurse Redheart carried the injured Rainbow Dash to a nearby First Aid tent.

* * *

><p>Half-an-hour later, Rainbow Dash came out of the tent with her wings bandaged up. Fluttershy was close behind her. "Now ya shore ya gunna be alright?" asked Applejack. "Yeah, I've been in predicaments like this before," said Rainbow Dash, recalling the time a boulder pinned one of her wings down after her last flight through Ghastly Gulch. "Still, it kinda stinks that I can't fly now," she added sadly. "Cheer up, Rainbow Dash; at least you're okay," perked Fluttershy. The two of them smiled.<p>

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, where are we supposed to find the Palace of the Night?" asked Timmy. "It's right over there, silly-filly!" said Pinkie Pie, who was pointing to the east. Timmy and Trixie looked to the direction Pinkie was pointing to, and was surprised to see a giant, elegant palace far off in the distance. "Woah! How didn't I notice that before?" asked Trixie. "That's because you weren't looking for it!" replied Pinkie with a huge grin on her face. The main group just looked at her. "Alright then...Ms. Mare, can you and the rest of the townsponies stay here in case anymore of Nightmare's minions show up?" asked Timmy. "Sure thing, just be careful out there," the mayor said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Timmy said as the 11 ponies set out on the mission to rescue Spike, unaware that Tootie was following them at a distance.

-x-x-x-

After walking through the woods for some time, Timmy suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Timmy? What's the matter?" asked Twilight. The pink unicorn checked his surroundings. "I don't know, but do you get the strangest thing we're being watched?" he asked. "I get that all the time; it's as if right now, millions of strange beings are watching our every move!" said Pinkie. "I don't think Timmy meant it like that," commented Trixie. Just then, the group heard the sound of something rustling in the bushes right next to them. "Oh well! I guess it's just my imagination! We should just keep moving and...GOT 'CHA!" Timmy said before using his horn to cut away the bush.

A few shrieks were heard and then something, or somepony, was thrown out into the view of the other ten ponies. "It's that little blue pony from before!" said Fluttershy. "Tootie?" asked Trixie. Indeed, it was her. "What are you doing here?" asked Timmy. "Please, take me with you guys!" pleaded Tootie. "No thanks," said Twilight." "But I still have a bone to pick with Nightmare Moon!" she shouted. "It doesn't matter; it's dangerous for a little filly like you," said Trixie. "But..." Tootie tried to give a reason. "No 'buts'!" said Timmy. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! I wish Tootie was back with Veronica at the forest with no memory of what happened!" he then shouted to his godfamily. Tears flowed in Tootie's eyes as Timmy's wish was granted. "Alright then, let's move out!" said Trixie before the 11 ponies continued on their way to rescue their dragon friend.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's Note: Before I get started on this chapter, I'd like to settle something to an anonymous reviewer who went by the name "Hansa." Hansa, I have watched "The Fairly Oddparents"; apparently you must've only read that one chapter and thought to yourself that this "idiot" doesn't know a thing about this show. Second, Tootie didn't know that Nightmare Moon was evil; she just went along with her. Also, the reason Timmy and the others didn't want her to go along with them was that she would be a liability to them. Finally, take this into consideration: read the entire thing before you make your review.) **

* * *

><p>Of Fairies and Ponies<p>

by K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Eleven-<p>

During the same time Timmy and the others were busy dealing with Tootie, in Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna had entered a grand hallway decorated with stained glass artworks, each one depicting the key moments in Equestrian history, from the first Hearth's Warming to Discord's defeat at the hooves of Twilight and her friends. Finally, the two sisters approached a big, guilded, and sealed door with a small hole in the center. Celestia went to the hole in the door, and with her long ivory horn, she thrusted it all the way in. This somehow activated a locking mechanism that caused the door to give way. Inside the vault, there was a pedestal with a bedazzled chest on top of it. The white alicorn opened the chest, and inside it were five gold necklaces and a golden tiara, each one having a gemstone shaped like the cutie marks of Twilight and her friends: the Elements of Harmony.

Princess Celestia stepped back a bit as the Elements flew off into the unknown when she heard her younger sister speak up. "Sister, art thou sure about this?" Celestia turned to her sister and gave her a nod. "Yes Luna, this is our only option," she said with hints of doubt in every word. "They are our last hope..."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Timmy and friends arrived at the Palace of the Night. The structure looked like a darker version of Canterlot Castle with a giant tower in the center. "The throne room has got to be up there!" said Twilight. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Timmy. The purple unicorn glared at the pink one. Timmy laughed a bit and gave her a friendly pat on her head. "I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's go," he said. Twilight sighed as she followed him in along with the others.<p>

They entered the palace through the open gateway, leading into a massive foyer decorated like it came out of "1001 Arabian Nights." There was an elevator in the middle of the room. The ponies all got into it. As it moved up higher and higher, the sound of smooth jazz filled the area. "Ugh, really?" said Trixie. "Did you say something?" asked Twilight. "Yeah, they should at least mix it up a little," responded Pinkie Pie. "Oh forget it..." groaned Twilight. Just then, the elevator stopped moving; they had to be at the top. "Remember, we're in enemy territory; be ready for anything," said Trixie. "Got it!" replied Rainbow Dash. The doors opened, and a group of at least 10 demons turned around and growled. "Eeeek!" squeaked Fluttershy. The demons ran inside as the doors closed back. A bunch of punching noises were heard from the exitway. After a few moments, the doors reopened, and Timmy and the others came out, leaving the badly bruised demons lying inside the elevator before the doors closed again. "There gonna be a little surprise for the next one," chuckled Timmy as they went outside and climbed up a spiraling staircase.

* * *

><p>Outside, at the top of the palace, was the throne room (though it looked more like an open balcony than a throne room). Nightmare Moon sat atop her throne, overlooking the moonlit landscape. Spike was levitating next to her, struggling to break free. "Would you stop that? It won't do you any good," sneered the black alicorn. "You won't get away with this; my friends will stop you, I can promise that!" the little dragon shouted. "Don't be such a foal!" laughed Nightmare. "Nothing will stop my plan from succeding!" Unfortunately for her, Timmy and his friends came up from the staircase. "Who are you calling 'nothing'?" asked Trixie.<p>

Nightmare Moon smiled and got up from her throne. "Aww, I see you all made it," she said. "We had a deal, now let Spike go!" Twilight said. "As you wish," replied Nightmare who threw the small dragon towards the group. Rarity, using her own magic, caught Spike before he fell onto the floor. "Are you okay, Spikey-wikey? Did that evil mare hurt you?" asked Rarity. "As long as I'm close to you, I'll always be okay," Spike said and gave the white unicorn with a peck on the cheek. Now that everpony was back together, the final battle was about to start.

The evil alicorn chuckled evilly as she looked down at Timmy and Trixie. "I already know who you two are. You two are the ones that embody more than one Element. You, purple pegasus, embody Loyalty, Generosity, and Honesty. As for you, pink unicorn, embody Kindness, Laughter, and Magic. But, the question is: are you able to use them?" she said in a sinister voice. "Does that really matter? Because either way, we're still going to beat you," said Trixie who then charged towards Nightmare Moon. Just before she got to the evil alicorn, Trixie ran into an invisible barrier and was bounced back a bit. "It is impossible for a mere pony to even put a scratch on the goddess of the night!" shouted Nightmare. Timmy tried firing off volleys towards the dark mare, but Nightmare stopped the attack and flung it back to him with double the force. "I don't understand, why aren't the Elements coming to us?" asked Twilight.

Nightmare began firing off blasts of dark blue energy towards Trixie. Quickly, she dodged everyone of them, but it forced her all the way to the far side of the room. That's when the alicorn fired a purple-hued beam...towards Rainbow Dash. The blue pegasus saw the beam coming straight towards, but because she was unable to fly, couldn't avoid it. She shut her eyes, bracing for an impact, which did not came. Rainbow opened her eyes, and saw that Trixie had took the hit for her. Trixie lied there, passed out in front of her blue mentor.

* * *

><p>Trixie found herself surrounded by mirrors. Each one casting her reflection back at her. "Where am I?" she quietly asked. Just then, the reflection on the mirrors began to change. Trixie looked at it and saw that the reflection was wearing a red hat with a white "D." The reflection also had her cutie mark, only the black wing was missing. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Surprised to see yourself like this, loser?" shouted a voice. Trixie turned around and saw herself, only she was wearing a diamond tiara on her head, then noticed that this other Trixie had a cutie mark comprising of a single black wing. "You should really be ashamed for acting like low-class filth. I bet it's that buck-toothed nobody that making you act this way," the other Trixie said. "That nobody is my best friend!" replied Trixie. "After the times you treated him? Tossed him away like garbage? Don't make me laugh!" shouted the other Trixie.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight and the others stared at Trixie while she was flailing around in horror. "Whut in tartnation's gotten inta 'er? She's actin' like Applebloom did when Big Macintosh told 'er where fillies come from," asked Applejack. "I bet it's some spell that's making her live her greatest nightmare!" answered Twilight. "Trixie, snap out of it; it's not real!" Timmy shouted as Trixie once again cringed in fright.<p>

x-x-x

Back inside Trixie's head, the other Trixie had her pinned spread eagle on the floor. "Give up on that loser, he'll do nothing but ruin your reputation!" the other Trixie said. "No, he's my hero!" Trixie shouted back. "If he was such a hero, why didn't he stop mother from leaving?" the other Trixie asked. Upon hearing this, Trixie broke down. "_I can make it stop,_" she heard Nightmare whisper. "_All you have to do is leave your friends and come with me. All they will do is hold you back and make you weak. You have no choice in this matter, so come with me, my little pony._" Just then, she heard another voice scream at her: it was Timmy's. "_**TRIXIE!**_" Trixie snapped out her funk, and finally gathered enough strength to give the other Trixie a left hook to her chin. "How dare you talk about my mother like that?" screamed Trixie. "A proper woman should stoop so low like that! Who cares what anyone says about me; as long as I follow my heart, I won't let anyone control me!" Afterwards, the other Trixie disappeared, and the real Trixie found herself back in the Palace of the Night.

"Hmph, so you managed to break my spell. Let's what happens when I do it to your friend!" Nightmare shouted and fired another purple beam towards Timmy. Timmy recoiled, expecting to come face to face with his own fears, but nothing happened! But Timmy, being such a jokester, played along. "Oh no, I'm living my worst fears! Please stop this, Nightmare Moon. I'll join up with you!" he said. "That's a good boy," the black alicorn said and lifted Timmy up in front of her. "NO!" everyone screamed. "Hey Nightmare, can I say one thing before you make me your slave?" asked Timmy. "Oh, why not," giggled Nightmare. Timmy showed a goofy-looking grin on his face when suddenly, he yelled, "PSYCH!" and bicycle kicked the evil goddess upside her head.

Everyone was shocked, even Nightmare Moon (who was still recoiling from the nasty kick she received). Suddenly Twilight and her friends began to glow. "Now, girls!" she shouted as the Elements of Harmony appeared on them. They all floated up as their jewelery shout out a rainbow of light, which went to both Timmy and Trixie.

"Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty..." said Trixie.

"Kindness, Laughter, Magic..." added Timmy.

"These are the six Elements of Harmony!" the two of them finished.

The two ponies absorbed the energy and gave off a powerful shockwave. Nightmare Moon looked on in absolute fear. "No...NO...**NO!**" she yelled and fired a beam of energy, only for Timmy to deflect it of his hoof. She fired a second blast, but this time, Trixie caught it and threw it back at the black alicorn. "Hey, Nightmare Moon, you should change your name to 'Skittles'!" Timmy said to the paralyzed mare. "Because you're gonna TASTE THE RAINBOW!" added Trixie as the two of them charged into the mare from the moon and hit her dead-center, leaving a rainbow colored trail behind them.

Timmy and Trixie returned to normal as they landed on the floor, but something was off. Nightmare Moon was still alive, but just barely. "You can't do this to me! I AM A GODDESS!" she screamed. "**That's what ye think!**" shouted someone in a familiar voice. Out of the blue, Princess Luna appeared.

"Princess Luna?" exclaimed Twilight. "Luna, please...take me back!" cried Nightmare Moon. "**Nightmare Moon, thou used us, left us banished on the moon for 1000 years, and thou expect us to take thou back? WE THINKETH NOT!**" shouted Luna in the Canterlot voice. Nightmare Moon darkly chuckled. "Are you forgetting that I am a part of you?" she asked. Luna held up a bronze trashcan up to Nightmare Moon. "Not anymore...**for ye shall be imprisoned in this recepticle for one myriad years...ON THE MOON!**" Luna said before opening the container. "NO!" screamed Nightmare Moon as she was sucked inside the tiny trashcan and was flung into the moon, where the image of a pony reappeared on it. "Well, it looks like this nightmare is over," said Timmy. "Let's head back to Ponyville for a party!" shouted Pinkie Pie. The ponies cheered on in agreement.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

-Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison


	12. Chapter 12

Of Fairies and Ponies

by: K.C. Ellison

* * *

><p>-Twelve-<p>

Sometime later in the day, the gang was hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Also in attendance were Princess Celestia and Luna. Twilight and her friends went up to Timmy. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Twilight. "I'm fine, what's seems to be the problem?" responded Timmy. "Well, it's just that when Nightmare Moon hit you with that spell, you didn't seem fased by it," the purple unicorn asked. "We were wondering that too," said Princess Luna. "Young colt, thou wouldst not mind if we could taketh a peek into thy dreams?" "Not at all, I suppose," replied Timmy. With her magic, Luna entered into Timmy's dream world.

* * *

><p>Inside, Luna saw Timmy (in his human form) laying on the beach next to Trixie. Timmy turned around and saw his mom and dad waiting for him. The boy ran to his parents and they embraced in a three-way hug. Timmy looked back to Trixie and held out his hand. Trixie grabbed it just as the scene transitioned into a dance hall, where a now-teenaged Timmy was dancing with the same girl at the Senior Prom, the two looked endearingly at each other. Just the scene transitioned again, the two of them kissed each other on lips. The alicorn saw Timmy and Trixie in wedding attire, running through the aisle. Just at Timmy began to push the door opened, the dream transitioned to just outside Timmy's house, where a boy and a girl about the same age as Timmy was there, with Trixie behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna was shocked at the dreams she had seen from this boy. There was nothing even remotely resembling a nightmare in any of them. "Impossible!" she whispered. "How is it that you have dreams such as these?" she asked. Timmy responeded the best he could. "Every day of my life, everyone I know, save for at least six people, either ignore me or hate me. I get frequently tortured by a 16-year-old babysitter who is the devil incarnate. My parents ignore me at the tip of the hat. Heck, even my own godparents get me into sticky situations. In other words...every waking moment I get is one big nightmare." "Wow, I never knew someone like you could be so amazing!" Rainbow Dash replied.<p>

Princess Celestia came up to both Timmy and Trixie. "I am so proud of the two of you. You both have vanquished Nightmare Moon and saved Equestria from eternal darkness," she said. "It was nothing," replied Trixie. "One thing bugs me is how come I could lay a hoof on Nightmare Moon when Trixie couldn't?" asked Timmy. Celestia's smile grew wider. "It was because of your friendship; you showed true devotion to all of your friends, and that's what brought the Elements of Harmony to you," she said. Luna let out a small sigh. "1000 years..." she whispered. "For 1000 years, we have suffered under the manipulation of Nightmare Moon, and now she's finally gone!" Then Luna broke down and gave Timmy a big hug. "I thank thee so very much! Tis nothing we couldst ever do to repayeth thee!" she sobbed. "You welcome, but you're kinda hurting me!" Timmy said painfully. "Oh, we're sorry!" gasped Luna. Everyone in the room began laughing. Even Celestia (who couldn't help but shed a few tears for her sister's happiness) chuckled warmly.

* * *

><p>Later on, Timmy and Trixie announced that they had to leave. "Aww, do you really have to go?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Sorry, but people may start to worry if we don't," replied Trixie. "Come back when my wings get better; you and I can race to see who's faster!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "We'll see," Trixie replied before giving Timmy a nod. "Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? I wish Trixie and I were back in the Alicorn Forest!" he shouted. The three breezie ponies raised their antennae, only to make an audible flatulent noise. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Trixie. "It seems that we used up most of our magic sending Tootie back!" cried Wanda. "Great, how are we supposed to return?" asked Timmy. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?" said a somewhat British-accented male voice. There behind them was a tan Earth pony with a brown mane. He had a cutie mark of an hourglass. "Who are you?" asked Trixie. "Just call me the Doctor. I have a device here that will help you two return to your world without anyone noticing that you've left," he said. Behind him was a blue police box. "It seems kinda small..." said Timmy. "Nonsense! The 'TARDIS' is much bigger on the inside than it looks!" the Doctor said. "TARDIS?" asked Timmy. "Yes. T-A-R-D-I-S; it stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space,'" explained the Doctor. "I'll ride in anything just as long as we head home," said Trixie. "Great. Allons-y!" the Doctor said as he and Trixie entered the box. Timmy was about to enter when Princess Celestia stopped him and gave him a small gift: a skeleton key that had the princesses' marks on it. "If you and Trixie want to ever return to Equestria, use this on any keyhole," said Celestia. "Thanks," said Timmy. "See you around, Timmy Turner!" said Twilight. "Catch you later, Twilight Sparkle! said Timmy as he entered the TARDIS. The eight ponies and dragon looked on as the box disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the Alicorn Forest, a blue police box appeared mysteriously on top a boulder. The door on the police box opened, and out came a boy wearing a pink hat, shirt, and blue footsie pants. Alongside the boy was a girl wearing a lavender hairband, turtleneck, and a white skirt with matching boots. "Timmy! We're back!" shouted the girl. "Yeah, and we're not ponies any more!" said Timmy. "Oh, and Trixie, just remember not to tell anyone of what you saw today, or else Jorgen will freak out," he added. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Trixie promised with a "Pinkie Swear" as the two kids headed back on the forest trail.<p>

* * *

><p>"Of Fairies and Ponies"<p>

End Song: "Equestria Girls," preformed by Vinyl Scratch (DJ PON-3), featuring Timmy, Trixie, and the Mane Six (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy).

Timmy: Hit it!

Pinkie Pie: _**There is a place**_

_**Where the grass is what's for dinner**_

Rarity: _**Charmed, fun, and wild**_

Twilight: _**There must be something in the water!**_

Fluttershy: _**Sipping rainbow juice**_

Rainbow Dash: _**Talking Elements of Harmony**_

Trixie: _**Our bronies hang out too. **_(C'mon bronies!)

Applejack: _**'Cause they know we're awesome fillies! **_(C'mon everypony!)

Timmy: _**You can travel the world**_

Rarity: _**But no one can groove like the girls with the hooves!**_

Pinkie Pie: _**Once you party with ponies**_

Rainbow Dash: _**You'll be seeing rainbooms! Oh-oh-oooh!**_

All together: _**Equestria Girls**_

_**We're kinda magical!**_

_**Boots on hooves**_

_**Bikinis on top!**_

_**Furry coats**_

_**So cute, we'll blow your mind!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Equestria Girls**_

_**We're pony fabulous!**_

_**Fast, fine, fierce**_

_**We trot till we drop!**_

_**Cutie marks represent**_

_**Now put your hooves up!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

Trixie: Give it up for Vinyl Scratch!

Vinyl Scratch: _**Break it down**_

_**DJ PON-3**_

_**These are the ponies I love the most!**_

_**I wish you could all be Equestria Girls!**_

Timmy: _**You can travel the world**_

Rarity: _**But no one can groove like the girls with the hooves!**_

Pinkie Pie: _**Once you party with ponies**_

Rainbow Dash: _**You'll be seeing rainbooms! Oh-oh-oooh!**_

All together: _**Equestria Girls**_

_**We're kinda magical!**_

_**Boots on hooves**_

_**Bikinis on top!**_

_**Furry coats**_

_**So cute, we'll blow your mind!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Equestria Girls**_

_**We're pony fabulous!**_

_**Fast, fine, fierce**_

_**We trot till we drop!**_

_**Cutie marks represent**_

_**Now put your hooves up!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Oh-oh-oooh!**_

* * *

><p>-THE END-<p>

Characters belong to Butch Hartman and Lauren Faust.

"Thank you for reading!" -Kellen Clay "K.C." Ellison.


End file.
